


toîs engónois toû Ouranoû

by handschuhmaus, IronCladFeatherFeet (handschuhmaus)



Series: Sea Sands and Tallgrass: the end of civil war [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I've become my character's therapist, Learning to understand consent, Therapy, some questionable therapeutic aspects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/IronCladFeatherFeet
Summary: to the grandsons of Ouranos(It is said that Cronus (identified by the Romans with Saturn) deposed his father Ouranos, and that he in turn devoured his own children, save Zeus (the Greek equivalent of Jupiter), to save himself from a similar fate)---The grandson of Cosinga Palpatine tries to therapeutically help the associates/chosen family of his uncle.





	toîs engónois toû Ouranoû

**Author's Note:**

> Eberon (and sister Corinel--see "orange blossom water and pomegranate seeds") are alterations of names of moons of Uranus, which means they (unlike with so many solar system objects) are effectively drawn from Shakespeare (!).
> 
> the author is not a therapist, but this draws on their experience in therapy and was inspired by the excellent "Demonology and the Tri-Phasic Model of Trauma: An Integrative Approach" by nnm 
> 
> <strike>(...I will add proper links. I will!)</strike>
> 
> quite frankly this may show Obi-Wan with an uncharacteristic personal intelligence of his emotional landscape? But I'm not sure I'm up to writing the process of attaining that right now. (and yes, this does not have quite the same deliberate nature as D&TMT)

They sat in somewhat awkward silence, contrary to all Obi-Wan had ever heard about how Jedi ought to be.

"It would probably help if you just told me about why you're here," Eberon said when he broke the silence. He couldn't be a lot older than Anakin.

"Well, Count Dooku advised it and Padme said it might help."

Eberon smiled, looking nothing like his uncle. "Yes, but I meant why you're on Serreno."

"...some sort of plan cooked up by Chancellor Mothma and--" Obi-Wan couldn't help but wave a hand "her advisor, Palpatine."

Eberon nodded. "Why do you think they planned for you to come here?"

"Because I'm too attached to Anakin," he parroted. It was the conclusion of the Jedi Council; it was doubtless true.

"_Too_ attached? Tell me about your history with Anakin."

"It's been all over the holonet news for years,"

"Assume I haven't kept up with that. I mostly haven't, really."

"My master, Qui-Gon Jinn, found Anakin, as a slave boy on Tatooine and promised he'd train him even though the Jedi Council disapproved."

"It sounds like you don't like slaves."

"Well, very few slaves become Jedi," Obi-Wan hazarded. It was a non-answer; he liked plenty of people who weren't Jedi. 

"Okay, how did you feel about your master and his promise to train Anakin?"

Obi-Wan choked up. "I can't even tell you how much--I wasn't supposed to be attached to Qui-Gon, but when he died, it was...I don't know, I suppose it was like the sun had gone out of my life and like when it rained for months on end on Etheada."

"So the beginning of your story with Anakin is also about Qui-Gon," Eberon observed. "How did you become associated with Qui-Gon?"

"In the usual way. It was my thirteenth birthday and I was too angry and I was being sent to the Agri-Corps because no one wanted me, and then Qui-Gon, who'd had a Padawan Fall just recently, finally relented and took me."

"What were the Agri-Corps like, or what would they have been like?"

"What does it matter? Why do you ask so many questions? They're where Jedi rejects go, to work the land, restore it and produce food to feed the Jedi Order."

"Are members allowed to leave?"

"Well, no, of course not. Semi-trained Force-sensitives are dangerous and our duty to the galaxy..."

"Are they required to work?"

"Of course they are; how would they earn their keep otherwise?"

"Alright, Obi-Wan, it sounds to me like maybe slavery, when you encountered it, reminded you of the Agri-Corps. Does that seem like it could be the case?"

That seemed wildly unlikely, and so he protested "What!?", but after a moment, the plausibility hit him. "Uh, maybe."

"How did you _feel_ about the idea of Qui-Gon training Anakin?"

"I wasn't supposed to feel _anything_. If my master was choosing a new Padawan, that should mean that I was ready for knighthood and ready to move on."

"But how did you feel, whether you were supposed to, or not?"

Obi-Wan had to think for a moment. "So...it seems really mean, to Anakin, but I didn't even want to share Qui-Gon, much less be pushed aside by... yeah, I guess I thought of him as a reject. I guess a lot of people did."

"Do you think you loved Qui-Gon Jinn?"

Obi-Wan whimpered. "...yes. But I wasn't supposed to and I don't _think_ it would've progressed into anything..."

"Obi-Wan, do you realize there are a lot of kinds of love, not all of which lead into romantic relationships?"

"I wouldn't have gotten into one, I swear! I told Palpatine--uh" he stopped himself blurting it out, remembering that Eberon was the man's nephew, and euphemized, "I'd be at his disposal, but that's not forbidden for Jedi."

"Obi-Wan, why is any of that forbidden for Jedi?"

"'Attachment leads to the Dark Side'," he parroted so many Jedi Masters, weakly.

"How?" Eberon inquired, neither demanding nor disdainful.

**Author's Note:**

> ~this is, by certain measures, my 200th fic on AO3~
> 
> <strike>(of course many of its fellows are also unfinished...)</strike>


End file.
